


Advice

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-11
Updated: 2002-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Huey notices a few things about Kowalski.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Advice

## Advice

by Jodie Louise

Disclaimer: Not mine. I borrow them.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Snowee for the comment which lead to the idea. Thanks D.

Story Notes: After writing obvious and bringing up Huey/Kowalski pairing I had to write this.

* * *

"Advice"  
By Jodie Louise 

"He's not gonna notice." I say, taking the empty chair beside Kowalski's in the bullpen. 

It'd been subtle at first. Kowalski would turn up in clothes that actually looked like they'd been washed and ironed. Next he started shaving more, until it became every day. He brought a new pair of boots. And then he got his hair streaked through with gold blond which highlighted his eyes. 

But it was the cologne that did it. I knew then. A guy like Kowalski doesn't wear cologne -- probably can't even say cologne. 

Today he had gone to far more effort than usual, even put on a smart jacket. 

"Wha ya talkin' about, Huey?" Kowalski snaps. 

Trying to bluff it out. He's not going to. 

"All this effort -- he's not gonna notice." I say shaking my head as Kowalski opens his mouth, "No, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, because you know you do. I've seen the way you look at his butt." 

Kowalski turns to me, narrowed eyes. 

"Ya very observant there, aintcha?" 

I smile. 

"Come on." I say getting up. 

I don't look back but can hear Kowalski follow me to one of the interview rooms. When we get in Kowalski turns and faces me. He looks pissed. 

"Whatcha gotta say?" 

"The mountie is not into men." 

This takes the thunder out of him. In fact his body almost seems to cave in. 

"How d'ya know?" 

"Oh, I know." I say breaking into a grin. 

It was quite funny. Fraser went the same colour as his uniform. People as attractive as he is have got to expect to get offers. I was very charmed by the way his flushed at my words before he quietly mumbled an apology. 

"Ya tried it on with him?" squeaks Kowalski, running his hand through his hair. 

"He's straight. Not interested." 

"So that buddy breathing..." Kowalski mumbles under his breath. 

"What?" 

"It don't matter." sighs Kowalski collapsing into a chair. 

I crouch down beside him and squeeze his thigh. Kowalski turns and looks at me. 

"Now, there are some people who really appreciate the effort you have made today." I say smoothly, holding his gaze. 

"Yeah? Ya gonna tell me who these people are then?" 

"Well let's just say they are very close to you now." 

I massage his groin through the denim. Kowalski gasps. 

"'Kay." he says, and kisses me. 

Poor mountie. Poor dumb-ass mountie. Don't know what he's missing. Anyone can tell the way he looks at Kowalski it's love. But Fraser's too timid. More fool him. He turned me down `cos he is saving his ass for Kowalski. This is payback time `cos I get Kowalski. And let's face it, Kowalski is bound to be more fun than the mountie between the sheets. 

I feel real pleased with myself as I grab at Kowalski's hot cock. 

* * *

End Advice by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
